


Black Friday

by xserenity



Series: Dick Grayson is 3 years old [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Black Friday, Dick gets lost, Gen, Holiday, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: The batboys participate in the all crazy tradition of Black Friday shopping. Why? Because Tim wanted to.Jason didn't exactly appreciate it.





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Since Dick is /still/ a kid, I've tagged it gen. Theoretically, they are /dating/ (when he's older) but since he is a kid, it's platonic.  
> Also ignore the fact that he's still a child for the purpose of this story series lol.

"I don't get why we're here," Jason said and heaved a long breath, rolled his eyes over to stare at the teen beside him whose eyes were sparkling. "We have money and quite literally, probably have everything we need."

"Yes, true. But this is for the experience," Tim explained and Jason could see his hands were twitching, impatiently waiting to disappear and drown in the sea of crowds.

"I still don't get it."

"You don't need to. Just— _enjoy,_ " Tim said with a smile and then swiftly waved good-bye before he jumped into the crowd, letting himself be carried away and soon enough, Jason had lost him. 

"Alright, what are you doing?" Jason asked and looked to his other side, found Damian gazing with disinterest. Well, as uninterested he was trying to make himself out to be because his eyes were glazed with wonder. "Yeah okay, guess you can go off on your own then."

"Tt. Not like I need your permission," Damian said and shrugged his shoulders before he too left Jason's side.

"Guess it's just you and me," Jason said and blew a raspberry against Dick's neck, getting a cute yelp out of him as he pushed at his face and told him to stop. 

"Jay!" He whined and screwed his eyes shut, displeased with the raspberries.

"Yeah yeah, let's go look at stuff," Jason said and settled for pecking his cheek to lighten the mood. 

Satisfied, Dick huffed a breath and started pointing everywhere. "Thewe!" He chirped and pointed at the TVs but Jason shook his head and told him to pick somewhere else. Dick thought about it for a brief moment and hummed to himself, roamed his eyes around the large electronics department store and finally found something of interest. "Games!" He yelled against Jason's ear since the place was quite loud as it was completely filled with people. Crazy ass shoppers trying to strike a good deal.

Jason still couldn't believe shoppers were this crazy, so crazy they even stood in line hours or days before the event itself. Seriously, what has this world come to?

Whatever. Jason shuffled Dick to his side and held him tight around his hip as he headed towards the video game section. As they finally were able to make it through one of the isles, Dick started being a menace and wiggled around in his arms.

"Ugh, Dick. Stop."

"Down!" He cried. "I want down!"

"No, I'm not setting you down."

And Dick started struggling even more, whining as he pushed and shoved against Jason, wanting to be put down. Jason relented and that just made Dick fight even more. God damn, he was being a major brat at the moment, always wanting to get his way. The boy was still struggling and then suddenly, his body went limp and almost caused Jason to lose his grip on him.

"What the hell Dick?"

"Down Jesson. Pwease. I wanna wawk!" Jason groaned loudly at Dick who was making it very difficult for him to hold and decided to set him down onto his feet. 

"Okay fine. But behave okay?" 

Dick nodded and Jason decided to bust out the child's leash he brought with him and hooked it onto the monkey backpack that was clipped around Dick's torso. "This way, you can't just run off." Jason said and made sure the clips were secured before he looped the leash around his wrist. "Okay, you can lead now," Jason said and Dick grinned with delight. The boy scurried off, legs unsteady as he walked in front of Jason, weaving around the people while Jason struggled to keep up. 

As Jason continued to follow after him, he came to a sudden stop as his eyes were caught by something. It was a new video game he’d been wanting to play and there was a demo station that was screaming for Jason’s name. He called out to Dick who stopped and walked back over to his side. "Entertain yourself with this," Jason said and handed him his phone to play while he went ahead and started up the demo. 

Jason was immersed in the video game world, button mashing his way through the intro so he could get the real core of the game. Turquoise eyes were glued to the scream, watching in awe as the game took him through the story. By the time he was finished, he was awed and fascinated by the pure gameplay and how it played smooth like butter so he decided he was going to purchase it and grabbed a copy for himself.

"Alright Dick, we can go—" As his eyes fell to his left, there was no one in sight.

The boy was gone. He was— _gone_. Poof, like he’d vanished in thin air. He was sure Dick was standing right beside him but that spot was empty. His cell phone was left behind, sitting on the ground and the monkey backpack he had around him also joined his phone. Someway or somehow, Dick managed to maneuver himself out of his leash and disappeared.

 _Okay,_ he needed to calm down. He just had to take a deep breath and— _oh_ who the fuck was he kidding? He fucking lost Dick— _lost him._ And now he had to find him in this giant store. Fuck, he was in so much trouble if the others ever found out.

That is, if they did.

Jason swiftly got a move on his search and swiped up his cell phone to pocket back in his jacket. He snagged the monkey backpack and gripped it tight as he began sprinting up and down the isles in search of a little boy who was dressed in bright blues and greens. Even as a child, he loved wearing oddly bright colors.

Fuck, Jason had already searched through two sections of the store and Dick was nowhere to be seen. How far could the little booger go anyways? It's not as if he was playing his demo that long and besides his legs were short and his strides were small and on account of this place just being over packed, he couldn’t have gotten that far. Jason already had enough difficulty trying to get around the people, often times bumping into them or shouldering them aside.

He sighed heavily, could feel his heart pounding with worry for the boy. Afraid he might have gotten hurt or worse, kidnapped or something.

Jason was about to hit up the next section when he ran into Tim and Damian.

"Whoa!" Tim exclaimed as he almost ran right into him. "Oh—hey Jason," he said when he realized who it was. 

"Oh. Yeah, hey guys," Jason greeted and scrubbed a hand through his sweat soaked hair. His attention fell upon the two and found that they had two baskets filled to the brim with items. Jason arched a brow at them in curiosity but Tim just shrugged his shoulders before asking about the one thing he hoped he wouldn't have noticed.

"Where's Dick?"

" _Oh—_ yeah Dick? Well funny thing is—" Jason started nervously and Tim cut him off, realizing what was up.

"You lost him?"

"I didn't exactly lose him."

"So, he what then, disappeared?"

"Sort of."

Tim sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before he shoved his basket into Damian's arms. "Go pay."

"Tt. Why do I have to pay for your things?"

"Just do it while Jason and I go find Dick," Tim instructed and Damian tossed him a nasty glare, but went with it anyways.

"You better find him unharmed or _else_ , Todd," Damian scowled at the older man, but Jason paid him no mind as he was more focused on finding the brat.

"I can't believe you lost him," Tim said as he pulled Jason along, leading the way around the store.

"Hey! He just went off on his own!" Jason exclaimed, trying to defend himself even though he was definitely in the wrong.

"Yeah but you were supposed to watch him. God damn it Jason, you're the adult. Dick is like, a kid."

"A smart kid."

"Still a kid, so we need to find him quick before something bad could happen to him."

And okay, Tim was actually correct. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, it was really his fault for getting distracted and losing Dick. So they really needed to find him before he could hurt himself and preferably before Bruce finds out because Jason had an inkling that Damian might just tell on him.

They searched high and low, weaving through every isle in search of their eldest-now-youngest. They must have looked through the whole place and when they finally narrowed down which locations were left, they spotted him in the least place they actually expected to find him at which was the home theater room.

"Fuck," Jason breathed, eyes narrowing in on the familiar form.

"Thank god," Tim said and threw his hands up at the brat. "There he is."

"Yep," Jason sighed and could feel his heart calming, the tension leaving him as he finally relaxed. Fuck, he was breathless as he and Tim had been sprinting around the store. They both definitely worked up a sweat.

They walked into the dimly lit room, could see Dick sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, elbows propped on his thighs and eyes glued to the large TV screen. Their eyes followed his line of sight and found him watching a children's movie. His eyes were opened wide, mesmerized and completely focused on the tiny little fishes swimming in the sea.

"Dick?" Jason called and his ears perked up, jerked his head in the direction of where Jason and Tim were standing.

"Jason!" Dick exclaimed, clambered up to his feet and dashed towards the man. He lifted his arms for him to be lifted and Jason did just that. He coddled the boy in his arms, holding him tight. 

"You scared me," Jason murmured and kissed his cheek. "Ugh, why did you do that?"

"Do wha?" Dick asked innocently, hadn't even realized how much trouble he was in.

"Disappear!"

" _Oh_ ," Dick blinked and still didn’t realize what he’d done. "Feet huwt and I was bowed." 

Jason just stared at him in disbelief and he must have looked angry because Dick's lips were quivering and his eyes were filling with tears, glassing over. "I sowwy. Sowwy Jesson," he said and then threw a glance at Tim. "Sowwy Tim." He looked so forlorn, so remorseful even though he still didn’t know what it was that he was in trouble for. Jason sighed heavily because he couldn’t just stay mad at him. 

"It's okay Dickie," Tim said and caressed his cheek as he wiped away the tears forming beneath his eyes. "Just don't do that again okay? You scared us."

Dick puffed up his cheeks. "I sowwy."

"As long as you know you're sorry then," Jason said and stroked his back gingerly to soothe away his sorrow, hoping to bring that smile back to his lips. "If you do that next time and disappear on us, I won't bring you to the store again."

Dick nodded his head. "Okay! I be good!" He said and held out his pinky for Jason to take. It was a thing the child him always did, wanting to swear on his promise.

Jason smiled softly and hooked his pinky around Dick's tiny ones. "Promise?"

"Pwomi," he murmured and shook before he rested his head against Jason's shoulder and made himself comfortable.

"Alright, well, I'm exhausted. Let's go home," Jason breathed out a long sigh and Tim just laughed.

"We got to check on Damian first."

"Oh shit. Right. He's probably mad."

"Livid I imagine. But it's fine. He got some nice things so he's probably happy," Tim said as the two headed towards the exit of the store. 

"Like what?" 

"Video games duh," Tim answered with a smirk and Jason should have expected that. At the mention of games, Dick's excitement filled him again and he lifted his head.  

"Games?!" 

"Only if you behave," Jason said and narrowed his eyes at the boy with reprimand. Dick just giggled and nodded his head, promising that he would be good so he can play video games. 

After this whole fiasco, Jason was never going to go shopping during the holidays again because holy shit, fuck it. It was too much effort and annoyance to deal with. It also didn’t help that he lost Dick as well and had to fight his way through the crowd.

Yeah, never again. He’ll settle for shopping online instead.


End file.
